


Beyond The Veil

by PhantomDynasty (PhantomDynsty)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, COLS Spoilers, Camille Belcourt - Freeform, Malec, Multi, OC, Sibling Bonding, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDynsty/pseuds/PhantomDynasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny shard of glass erupted into the atmosphere, blood poured out, his eyes were black -like charcoal- empty and merciless. The soul of Alec Lightwood, selfless, brave and caring Shadowhunter, sank deeper and deeper into the bottomless abyss, with no refuge. He fell, no one could catch him, no one to tell him to carry on moving forward. Then the fearless, strong yet fragile girl entered his life, disrupting the thoughts of his foreseeable future. Maybe someone would be able to catch him , hold him as the war grew, fix his shattered heart... Alec could only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Veuillez me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai fait ou vais faire . Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que j'ai pour vous. Je suis tellement désolé, Magnus." Magnus, held his breath in, not wanting to attract Alec’s attention, he was close to running back to the boy. Alec’s words echoed in his head, he noted the slight hesitance as Alec said the words, Magnus could not identify the emotion behind the sentence, so he chose to leave it behind him. Like he was doing to Alec, he was another person in Magnus’ long list of ex-lovers...

 

Magnus could no longer take it. How many times would this happen to him? Forever was a long time, indeed, he had learned much for his age, though there was one thing that still seemed to intrigue him. Love. The warlock suffered many emotions in his time, guilt, joy, grief, depression, all for which he took along with him over the years, he understood them all. They would attack you at the most vulnerable times, when you were a clean slate, fresh, rejuvenated. It was terrible, being able to feel these feelings, to bear them as time passed. Fashion and alcohol always seemed to deprive the glittery man of his thoughts. Never had he not turned to the two key components in his life. This time was different. It was when the blue-eyed angel crashed his party did he notice that these two things would not be able to deprive him of love.

He knew he was taking a risk from the beginning. Why Magnus took it, even he did not understand himself. Magnus was susceptible to beauty. There was so much beauty in the world, and when Magnus tried to grasp it, it would escape him, creating another crack in the thin glass of his heart. Magnus had thought that his time would be different, how wrong he was. The boy was radiant, shining in all his glory. He was the dark star to the golden boy’s supernova, no, Alec was more than that. Blue eyes shimmered, whirlwinds which you’d be lost in for a thousand years, just to figure out the emotion behind them. Tall, and sculpted, not even Adonis himself could compare to him; Magnus could run his hands over those muscles every day, enjoying the electricity that pulsed through his veins when he did. Adorableness was written on his face, the pink hue that would make its appearance on Alec’s cheeks, would add permanent colour to Magnus’ demon soul. Magnus was always left begging for more, when those buttery petals left his own.

Those lips were not his to have any more.

The deed had to be done. No more betrayals, lies and fake forgiveness. The secrets that Alec tried to hide were not hidden any more. This always happened to Magnus. Love, lies and heartbreak. Each time Magnus never understood why such things happened to him. Yes, he was a demon’s spawn, but even the coldest demons had some kind of emotion inside of them. To add to that, Magnus was half demon, half mundane. Meaning Magnus would feel the same way mundanes could.  Sometimes Magnus wished he was a full demon, as his father was, then he wouldn't have to feel the pain he felt at that moment.

Walking through the portal, Magnus decided on how he should do it. He didn't want to regret the consequences, and he didn't want to suffer any longer either. Then Magnus understood. No emotion would be shown; expressionless and formal is how it would be done. Alec had left his apartment in the morning, giving a worthless excuse to Magnus. Of course, Magnus knew that it was not the truth, a few months with the angel allowed you to notice the little differences in the person. He had not lied fully though. Alec left early for training, when he’d returned he had taken a shower before cuddling up to the warlock for two hours of peace. That was when that damned phone call interrupted their sweet activities, Alec, grabbing his weapons belt had made a quick goodbye. He did not return, but he knew Alec was not lost in the universe.

A rune was drawn across the two lover’s arms. One that Clary, the red-headed shadow hunter whose abilities still seemed to shock Magnus to the day, had made for the two. Unity, it had described the lovers perfectly at that time. Black intricate lines curved their dominant hands from the top inner part of their palms to just underneath their wrists. The matrix of meaning, Magnus felt pain in his heart when he thought about the betrayal; the rune would not be so much with lies. Magnus would no longer see the light, without this boy, he would land back into the infinitesimal darkness.

The portal cackled and disappeared behind him, and Magnus knew there was no returning after this. This was it. He tightened his grip on the blue scarf that was in his coat pocket, the scarf he had brought for Alec, the blue made Alec’s eyes stand out even more, and it reminded him of Alec every time he saw it. Lighting up, his rune shone white, he knew he was getting close to the boy. In the distance he saw a boy with raven, ebony hair, it blew in the wind, feathering the boy’s porcelain skin. Magnus wanted to stroke his cheeks, but he knew he couldn't. When Magnus stepped silently close, he saw mud and ichor all over the shadow hunters gear. His bow was hanging of his shoulders, the arrow in place, on target, it didn't quiver or reach its destination, and Alec just held it there, string pulled between his fingers. His shadow hunter was deep into thought, so deep that he didn't notice Magnus in front of him, it was only when Magnus had clicked his fingers in front of Alec’s face, and did he notice Magnus’s presence. Alec’s hand snapped, the arrow went soaring through the wind and encrusted itself neatly into the tree, nicking the warlock by a millimetre.

Alec tilted his head up a little to look into the warlocks cat-like eyes. Magnus retuned his gaze, calm and collected. There was an awkward silence that engulfed them both, and Alec was the first to break it.

“Hey. I was just about to come over-” Alec was interrupted as soon as he started.

“When were you planning on telling me?” Magnus’s voice was devoid of any emotion, Alec felt his heart shudder slightly. He put on a face of confusion, because well, he did not know what his lover was talking about.

“Don’t play dumb Alexander.” Magnus answered harshly, he didn't intend to do it, and he felt guilty, as Alec visibly shivered. Alec didn't answer and an ounce of rage grew inside of Magnus.

“Playing Blind Man’s Bluff are we?” Magnus asked, angry and sarcastic. Alec’s face grew even more confused. Of course, Shadow hunters did not know, or rather did not much care to understand the culture of mundanes.

“I noticed that you were seeing my ex behind my back.” Magnus went on. Realization spread on Alec’s features and he turned his gaze on everything apart from Magnus. Irritated, Magnus took Alec’s chin in his hand, forcing the boy to look at him, his eyes questioned Alec.

“Yes... I have been seeing Camille.” Alec knew there was no use in lying any more.

“To get rid of my immortality.” Magnus stated. Alec blanched, his glassy eyes widening.

“No-” Alec began, there was no use, as his sentence was cut off once again.

“Lies. Alexander, if you did had a problem with this relationship, you should’ve told me in the beginning.”

“I didn't. I just needed answers” Alec clarified, Magnus did not stir against his own argument.

“Please, why would you go to Camille, _of all people_ , for answers?”

“Because you weren't giving me any.”

“Maybe it’s not your place to invade my privacy, and you going to a third party is making me believe that you truly do detest this, what we have.” Magnus spoke with such coldness, that Alec never felt so scared in his life.  Alec tried to contradict the older man, he did not make much progress, the gold-green eyes pierced through his own, making him feel so small in himself. This was the end, Alec thought, Magnus was going to end it in the harshest of ways.

He was correct.

“Come by soon to collect your things, and do return my keys, I am no longer your pet warlock-” Magnus said.

“You’re not our _pet warlock!_ ” Alec’s voice was raised, just a bit, Magnus carried on as if he hadn't spoken in the first place.

“I am glad to have made your stay worthwhile, frankly, I couldn't say the same for myself, greetings to you shadow hunter.” Magnus had spoken the biggest lie, yet he did not say anything to prove that it was. Magnus had to do this before he could leave, he removed the blue scarf from his pocket and wrapped it around the boy’s cold neck, and said boy’s eyes were glassy. And it was when he was walking off, did he hear the boy’s voice quiver slightly. He didn't turn around, just stood, frozen, in place.


	2. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was empty, behind him was the tunnel of memories, happiness that died down to a slight glitch in Alec's programming.

Alec spoke the next few words in fluent French, and Magnus understood perfectly. _“Pardonne moi por tout ce que j'ai fait ou vais faire . Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que j'ai t'aime toi. Je suis tellement désolé, Magnus_.” Magnus, held his breath in, not wanting to attract Alec’s attention, he was close to running back to the boy. Alec’s words echoed in his head, he noted the slight hesitance as Alec said the words, Magnus could not identify the emotion behind the sentence, so he chose to leave it behind him. Like he was doing to Alec, he was another person in Magnus’ long list of ex-lovers. He heard the shuffling of leaves, and the crunching of grass. Alec’s boot pounded lightly on the ground, and Magnus stood for a second longer, hearing footsteps retreat into the distance.

Magnus was walking back to his own apartment, he did not look back.

Alec reached the Institute, the only place he was always welcomed to. Sometimes, Alec thought that his parents would one day get so aggravated with his condition and would most likely kick him out of the place. It was wrong to think so coldly of his parents, but nothing they did ever made him think differently. His siblings were most likely asleep, the two were informed that he would return after a while. His and Camille’s meeting only lasted half an hour, and yet none of his questions were answered to his expectations. It happened every time he visited the former leader of the Manhattan vampire clan. Inside the institute it was silent; his parents were in Idris to attend the council meetings, as Sebastian, Clary’s brother, was still on the loose. He was free, no siblings, no interrogation, Alec walked through the grand, majestic building, relishing the feel of the ancient place that was always comforted him. He preferred to live there instead of in Alicante; most of his memories were in New York anyway. Alec was stood in front of his bedroom door, his territory, and his fort of solitude. With a shuddery breath, he tiptoed inside the room, as if not wanting to note his presence to the shadows of the room. Closing the door, he hovered, close enough to grasp the handle, if harm came his way. The room was vacant, free for usage, as he’d begun to stay overnight at his boyfriend’s - ex boyfriends - apartment. Nothing had moved, though, all in structured order, it may have been cleaned a little by his OCD-ridden parabatai, otherwise, not a speck was out of place. Alec lost it after that, standing in the vacant room, he felt the urge to mark it as his own, not a stranger’s room.Mark it was what he did.

He turned his back, facing the door and grabbing his stele and placed it against the door, all done in one silk movement. The angelic contraption began moving, forcing swirls and patterns into the thin wooden plank. After the first drawing was finished, Alec moved on to the next, carefully twisting his wrist in concentration, his stele could not fail him. Jerking his hand back, he stared at his drawing, there were two runes indented in the door, the first was a quietude rune, silencing the expanse of walls. The second was a lock rune, locking himself into the room, and blocking the entrance to any unbidden guests. Now Alec felt fully at peace. He gently laid his weapon belt upon the dresser, slowly slipping the silver objects out of their slits, arranging them in an orderly way. All self-control vanished from that second onwards. Pictures were thrown out of cupboards, of walls, jumbling with each other in a pile. Clothing came along with it; stray pieces of cloth were thrown haphazardly around each corner of his room. A rainfall of tears pattered on his ghastly coloured cheeks, Alec did not care about the tangy salt taste erupting explosions in his mouth. He made a beeline for his stele again, this time with more fury and hatred. With his hollow mind he began to trace the ignition rune upon the bundle of photos, flame sparkled and cackled, and entertaining angst-ridden eyes. That was when the two images spoke out to him through the fire. He wasn't thinking, his hand coiled into the blaze, he did not care about the blistering splinters that formed at his skin. Fire burned, energy and regret, he let it grow. All Alec cared for were the two, slightly distorted images in his hand. They were memories flowing rapidly back into his minds, again, tears sprang out faster and faster, Alec struggled for breath. A smaller image of himself smiled at him-unaware of the owner’s emotions that would trigger. This image was not of Alec, it was of Max. His younger, deceased, brother, whom he missed more than anything in the world. Alec had seemed the most affected by the youngster’s death, however, unlike his siblings, he hid his emotions. Only breaking out once to Isabelle in anger, detest for himself. He couldn't save Max, if it were a choice, Alec would've taken the opportunity to stand in Max’s shoes, and suffer the deathblow. No one would be affected anyway; there was not one person who truly would've of missed Alec’s presence. Not even Magnus, as the warlock had shown Alec exactly what he thought Magnus did. Magnus did not need him, miss him, or suffer from him. Alec spoke his words out into atmosphere, projecting his voice without knowing it was.

A sensor exploded in Alec.

He grabbed his seraph blade. Naming it “Nakir.” Then slashing every vulnerable item in sight. The beast inside of him raged, he screamed out in frustration, gripping and tugging at his raven hair. Blades were thrown over to the wall with sheer force, there was no stopping him. Blood flowed out of his blistered hands, burns were red and itchy, and Alec didn’t bother with an iratze. His final weapon was his beloved bow. The string was pulled back so tight, arrow in place, and they pierced the grey walls. After a few hours of agony and anger, Alec’s head had draped itself onto the blank mattress, the pillow he normally used ripped to shreds. The thin comforter was left underneath him, he had not bothered to change out of his gear, and in his hands lay the two images and his blue scarf, sealed in the safety of Alec’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the second of many chapters, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Here is the translation for Alec's dialogue at the beginning of the chapter: Please forgive me for what I have done or will do. I've never loved anyone as much as I have for you. I'm so sorry Magnus.


	3. Diverting Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Magnus, it was easy to divert himself from the pain, it wasn't the same for other's though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the length of this chapter!

Over at Magnus apartment, Magnus had not let but a single tear fall. The Chairman circled his legs, meowing an irritating gesture for food. He complied; he would not want his baby to starve because of his emotions. The chairman meowed gratefully, Magnus unconsciously smiled; he loved Chairman more than anything in the world. No, he loved Alec more, but he wouldn’t confess that, not after the last hour. There was nothing to it, Magnus turned his thoughts to one thing only, alcohol. Snapping his fingers, conjuring up several bottles of alcohol, he rested himself on the gold couch and watched the _Pretty Little Liars_ marathon.

However, he was not paying much attention to the show, he was remembering all those happy memories of Alec, Alec holding his hand in public; Alec kissing him in front of the Clave; Alec smiling up to him during the mortal war. All times Magnus felt his heart tug with newfound affection; this boy would be the death of him, though, not anymore. Magnus knew that Alec was new to all this love business, so Magnus thought it would be better off not to push the Shadowhunter. Lightwood’s confused him very much. They were proud, Magnus was able to see that much, but this boy was different, he was a conundrum. He was shy, nervous, strong but weak; he was the only Nephilim he had come across, apart from Will Herondale, which had ever treated a Downworlder with such sincerity. It confused Magnus when he thought about the Lightwood generations, Alec was of his own blood line, not exactly fitting in his family’s pride, yet he was there.

The rune on Magnus’s palm began to flash, he felt his body being dragged down, pain seared through his veins. His hands were patchy and pink; his skin was blazing and stinging. Magnus knew Alec had done something to himself, instead of running over to cure his angel’s pain; he sat clenching his teeth, controlling the ebbing hot feeling on his hands. Magnus felt all of Alec’s emotions, first his rune was a slight white colour, then after a while it shone an orange colour-anger, blue- sadness and depression and purple-guilt and regret. Oh, for Heaven’s sake, this boy hurt Magnus so bad, and here he was, enjoying the overpowering emotions of his lover. One last gulp from the bottle and Magnus relieved himself of the pain, welcoming the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the third chapter, I actually cant believe I've received some kudos from you guys already! I was practically jumping with joy when I received the notification, so thanks you. Now, I'm being quite generous here, posting a chapter each day. Before I posted the first ever chapter on here, I had already written several others on MS Word. That is the reason why there's an update each day, however, I'm feeling very evil these days. I should change that to one update a week. Do you think I should? I would love to know what you lot have to say, comment, kudo, subscribe, you know the rest... Oh and again, sorry for the length of this chapter, have nothing to add to this one. Apologies!


	4. Saving souls and Sweet gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec immediately forgot at that moment, he was not glamoured, looking back at the girl, she was not surprised anymore, nor was there any fear in her eyes. Alec stepped towards her, at first the girl was unsure, and she stood silent and frozen. Alec’s eyes raked the girl; her clothing was torn at her knees and blood poured out of the gash that was situated there. There was also a deep cut at her elbow; it was limp and bent in an awkward position. She smiled once, before doubling over, Alec caught her...

To say Alec’s head hurt when he’d woken up, would be an understatement.

His head killed and he was stumbling carelessly around his room. The burns and blisters were still burning, the pain had not disappeared. Alec stared at his reflection in the bathroom, his eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot, tears had dried on his cheeks, leaving behind a glistening trail. His lips were chapped and cut, blood dried on the sight of the puncture. Alec readied himself for a quick shower, cleansing all signs of last night off; he wrapped his hands in a bandage, thinking it would be better to heal the mundane way. As for his room, he left it like that, messy, he shut the door behind him, and no one would be able to enter apart from him. It was still too early for his siblings (who were light sleepers) to be awake. Having one cup of coffee, he headed into the training room, working against pain in his body, strengthening himself both emotionally and physically.

Three hours later, after relentless workout, he escaped the room, changing his sweaty soaked clothes, replacing them, and returning to the kitchen to make breakfast for Jace and Isabelle. They had not woken up yet, he didn't mind, he made several pancakes all set out the way his siblings enjoyed them and headed out of the Institute. The weapon’s belt hung tightly on his waist; he had put on his gear -thick leather waistcoat and ordeal trousers- and walked around the town, demon sensor in hand.

Alec wondered here and there, no demons in sight, so being Alec; he went over to the bench in Central Park to sulk over last night’s events. There was nothing else to do really, that is, until he saw the flash of a shadow from the corner of his eye. Darting forward, Alec sprinted after the demon, pulling his arrow in place, it took only one minute to reach his target, the Ravener demon was edging closer to a mundane, who was totally unaware of her surroundings. Demon talons were close to digging themselves in the girl if it weren't for his trusty arrow. The arrow seeped deep, right into the core of the Ravener’s heart, the look on the girls face was pure shock.

Alec immediately forgot at that moment, he was not glamoured, looking back at the girl, she was not surprised anymore, nor was there any fear in her eyes. Alec stepped towards her, at first the girl was unsure, and she stood silent and frozen. Alec’s eyes raked the girl; her clothing was torn at her knees and blood poured out of the gash that was situated there. There was also a deep cut at her elbow; it was limp and bent in an awkward position.

She smiled once, before doubling over, Alec caught her, as his Shadowhunter reflexes were always in work. He checked for her pulse it was still there, beating rapidly, the scars were filled with a tiny bit of demon poison, if not removed quickly she would die. Runes did not work against a mundane, nor against demon blood, so there only one solution.

He would have to take her to Magnus’s apartment.

Alec hailed for a cab, clutching the girl on his shoulder. She was beautiful. Rosy cheeks, blue eyes and hazel coloured hair. It was a perfect combination and Alec felt his heart beat faster than usual, he felt a weird attraction towards this girl. Unconscious, the girl trembled; her blouse was thin and did not insulate much heat, Alec, out of generosity, slipped his coat of and hung it on the girls shoulder. Immediately, she stopped shivering, her feathery strands tickled his face, and the girl unexpectedly snuggled into his chest.

It was such a sweet gesture, Alec blushed slightly, and he softly pulled a strand of hair out of her face and trailed his hands into her hair. The cabbie abruptly stopped the car at their destination. He wadded out cash, and lifted the girl in his arms. Outside Magnus’ apartment, he wondered how he should do this, first he thought he’d barge into his house with the key he owned, but then thought differently. He fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed Magnus’s number. Luckily, Magnus answered after only a few rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You love me, I know. Did you enjoy this chapter? Don't worry , things are quickly building up from here. Comment, kudo , subscribe...


	5. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec loved the way the name rolled off her tongue, he didn't like it when people called him his full name. It filled him with hatred, he never did live up to the name, and he had only liked it when Magnus said it. But it sounded so much better coming of Baeliss...

“What do you want?” Magnus’ voice was harsh; Alec did not care at that moment in time.

“I need your help. Open the door.” He ringed the bell voluntarily.

“Why should I? Go home shadow hunter, you’re not welcome.”

“Open the door.” Alec said again, with no emotion. “There’s a problem.” He added, knowing Magnus would give in. He heard a growl on the other end of the line, soon cutting off. Then he heard the buzzing of the door, and Alec stepped quickly into the building.

On top of the stairs, there was no one greeting him, like there normally was. Alec chose to ignore this and felt the girl’s hand flutter softly at his chest. The front room was empty, no signs of change or a presence. Chairman strutted over to him, and Alec sighed sadly, he missed the small kitten. Alec laid the girl on the sofa, after all the blood on her was dry, so it wouldn’t stain anything. For extra precautions, Alec had cut up and tied his sweater around the cuts, blocking anymore blood flowage. Gentle, Alec held the girl’s hand, and sat on the floor, close to the girl for safety, and stared at her soundlessly. He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He didn’t jump at the sound, he was used to it, and he got up off the floor and gave space to Magnus who bent slightly over the girl. Magnus did not look up to him; he stared curiously at the girl, and Alec didn’t let go of the girl’s hand.

“What’s wrong with her?” His voice was now a tad bit gentler.

Alec answered in a monotone voice. “She was attacked by a Ravener, there’s some demon poison in her cuts.”

Alec pointed to her leg and her elbow. Magnus hesitated at that second, not wanting to touch the blood covered material. Alec shot energy, he softly grasped the girl’s leg, lifting it only slightly and removing the bandage, he did the same for her elbow. The cuts weren’t too bad, a quick healing spell would fix it and maybe wearing bandage for two to three weeks would do her good. Magnus got away with his work, silent, he asked Alec to grab his medicine box. Alec tried to remove his hand from the girl’s, but she held her grasp, Alec had to pry his hands off her. Retrieving a bandage and some scissors from the box he returned to the room. Magnus was already done; he turned his head slightly, and glanced to Alec, which he did not glance back to. Hastily, Magnus got up from the seat and Alec replaced it. Tenderly, he wrapped the bandage around the healed cuts, his hands were nimble and secure. After he was done, he went down to wrap the coat around the girl’s body, securing the heat. He bent over the girl, gazing at her angel-like face. Her cheeks were pink and plump as her lips, she had sharp cheek bones, as him, and her hair was quite long, curled at the ends. The hazel tint reminded him of autumn, and the warm feeling of home. The girl, shifted a little and her eyes opened slowly, the bottle blue colour of them startled Alec and he gasped as he stared at a whole new type of beauty. This girl was Aphrodite.

Her body shot up and she was breathing raggedly, Alec was standing so close, and she tripped over his leg, they toppled to the floor. Her face was flushed, much as Alec thought his was, and she was lying on top of him. Her breath slowed down by seconds and it was sweet against his cheek. A small, bashful smile grew at her lips and Alec swiped her bangs out of her eyes, she leaned into the touch. She sat up, not noticing where she was. Alec glanced down, to his legs and looked back to the girl, her eyes followed his movement and she blushed in realization, she was sitting on his groin. She quickly stumbled to her feet, and Alec missed the closeness of her body. Long, thin fingers thrust forward; Alec grabbed those pearly hands and lifted himself to his feet. The girl took a step forward and tripped; she was limping and was not able to stand properly. She fell into Alec’s open arms; he let her lean against his body, and sat her onto the sofa in a seated position. She looked at Alec silently, and she leaned forward a little.

“Thank you for saving me.” Her voice sounded sweet and like caramel, smooth. Alec flustered.

“No problem.” He answered in an equally soft tone. Silence engulfed the two, Alec felt awkward for a second. “My name’s Alexander, but I prefer Alec.” He thrust his hand forward, she shakes it voluntarily.

“Alec. Alexander sounds so much better on you.”

Alec loved the way the name rolled off her tongue, he didn’t like it when people called him his full name. It filled him with hatred, he never did live up to the name, and he had only liked it when Magnus said it. But it sounded so much better coming of Baeliss.

“Baeliss.” She answered, her name sounded precious.

They chattered away quietly for a few minutes. Alec liked this girl, they both liked to read, she had some skill for archery, like himself. She had went to a mundane’s summer camp and had learnt a little over there. She told Alec the basics of her life, how her parents had died, and her aunt took her in. Alec chose not to tell her about himself, not just yet, it would be too overwhelming.

Alec understood that Magnus was not going to return, so Alec took out his wallet and Magnus’ keys, he placed all of his money from his wallet and put it on the table alongside the key. He had given the warlock two hundred dollars, that is all he had on him, and even that was not enough for what he did for the Baeliss. Alec thought no more about it. Baeliss shivered slightly, wrapping her slender tan arms around herself.

“You’re cold.” Alec said to no one.

“A little.” She answered quietly, as if it were a sin to speak loudly.

Alec thought no more about it, he removed Magnus’s scarf from the pocket in his coat, and wrapped it around her neck. His fingers brushed the tender skin and they both visible shivered. When he pulled Baeliss on her feet she began to walk a little, and stumbled on her weak leg, Alec became more cautious around her. He caught her in his arms, preventing her from falling, and she smiled, grateful. Alec looked straight into her eyes, her hot breath mingled with his own. Then it didn’t, he looked down, and saw that she had fallen unconscious. Alec fell back onto the couch, hand on her forehead, the temperature had risen just a little. There was no use in awakening her, so Alec resulted into lifting her, bridal-style, he avoided her wounds cautiously. He hailed a cab and placed her against his lap for the rest of the journey, Alec chose it would be better to take her to the Institute, until she got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudo, comment, subscribe...


	6. Healing me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec loved the way the name rolled off her tongue, he didn't like it when people called him his full name. It filled him with hatred, he never did live up to the name, and he had only liked it when Magnus said it. But it sounded so much better coming of Baeliss...

“What do you want?” Magnus’ voice was harsh; Alec did not care at that moment in time.

“I need your help. Open the door.” He ringed the bell voluntarily.

“Why should I? Go home shadow hunter, you’re not welcome.”

“Open the door.” Alec said again, with no emotion. “There’s a problem.” He added, knowing Magnus would give in. He heard a growl on the other end of the line, soon cutting off. Then he heard the buzzing of the door, and Alec stepped quickly into the building.

On top of the stairs, there was no one greeting him, like there normally was. Alec chose to ignore this and felt the girl’s hand flutter softly at his chest. The front room was empty, no signs of change or a presence. Chairman strutted over to him, and Alec sighed sadly, he missed the small kitten. Alec laid the girl on the sofa, after all the blood on her was dry, so it wouldn’t stain anything. For extra precautions, Alec had cut up and tied his sweater around the cuts, blocking anymore blood flowage. Gentle, Alec held the girl’s hand, and sat on the floor, close to the girl for safety, and stared at her soundlessly. He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He didn’t jump at the sound, he was used to it, and he got up off the floor and gave space to Magnus who bent slightly over the girl. Magnus did not look up to him; he stared curiously at the girl, and Alec didn’t let go of the girl’s hand.

“What’s wrong with her?” His voice was now a tad bit gentler.

Alec answered in a monotone voice. “She was attacked by a Ravener, there’s some demon poison in her cuts.”

Alec pointed to her leg and her elbow. Magnus hesitated at that second, not wanting to touch the blood covered material. Alec shot energy, he softly grasped the girl’s leg, lifting it only slightly and removing the bandage, he did the same for her elbow. The cuts weren’t too bad, a quick healing spell would fix it and maybe wearing bandage for two to three weeks would do her good. Magnus got away with his work, silent, he asked Alec to grab his medicine box. Alec tried to remove his hand from the girl’s, but she held her grasp, Alec had to pry his hands off her. Retrieving a bandage and some scissors from the box he returned to the room. Magnus was already done; he turned his head slightly, and glanced to Alec, which he did not glance back to. Hastily, Magnus got up from the seat and Alec replaced it. Tenderly, he wrapped the bandage around the healed cuts, his hands were nimble and secure. After he was done, he went down to wrap the coat around the girl’s body, securing the heat. He bent over the girl, gazing at her angel-like face. Her cheeks were pink and plump as her lips, she had sharp cheek bones, as him, and her hair was quite long, curled at the ends. The hazel tint reminded him of autumn, and the warm feeling of home. The girl, shifted a little and her eyes opened slowly, the bottle blue colour of them startled Alec and he gasped as he stared at a whole new type of beauty. This girl was Aphrodite.

Her body shot up and she was breathing raggedly, Alec was standing so close, and she tripped over his leg, they toppled to the floor. Her face was flushed, much as Alec thought his was, and she was lying on top of him. Her breath slowed down by seconds and it was sweet against his cheek. A small, bashful smile grew at her lips and Alec swiped her bangs out of her eyes, she leaned into the touch. She sat up, not noticing where she was. Alec glanced down, to his legs and looked back to the girl, her eyes followed his movement and she blushed in realization, she was sitting on his groin. She quickly stumbled to her feet, and Alec missed the closeness of her body. Long, thin fingers thrust forward; Alec grabbed those pearly hands and lifted himself to his feet. The girl took a step forward and tripped; she was limping and was not able to stand properly. She fell into Alec’s open arms; he let her lean against his body, and sat her onto the sofa in a seated position. She looked at Alec silently, and she leaned forward a little.

“Thank you for saving me.” Her voice sounded sweet and like caramel, smooth. Alec flustered.

“No problem.” He answered in an equally soft tone. Silence engulfed the two, Alec felt awkward for a second. “My name’s Alexander, but I prefer Alec.” He thrust his hand forward, she shakes it voluntarily.

“Alec. Alexander sounds so much better on you.”

Alec loved the way the name rolled off her tongue, he didn’t like it when people called him his full name. It filled him with hatred, he never did live up to the name, and he had only liked it when Magnus said it. But it sounded so much better coming of Baeliss.

“Baeliss.” She answered, her name sounded precious.

They chattered away quietly for a few minutes. Alec liked this girl, they both liked to read, she had some skill for archery, like himself. She had went to a mundane’s summer camp and had learnt a little over there. She told Alec the basics of her life, how her parents had died, and her aunt took her in. Alec chose not to tell her about himself, not just yet, it would be too overwhelming.

Alec understood that Magnus was not going to return, so Alec took out his wallet and Magnus’ keys, he placed all of his money from his wallet and put it on the table alongside the key. He had given the warlock two hundred dollars, that is all he had on him, and even that was not enough for what he did for the Baeliss. Alec thought no more about it. Baeliss shivered slightly, wrapping her slender tan arms around herself.

“You’re cold.” Alec said to no one.

“A little.” She answered quietly, as if it were a sin to speak loudly.

Alec thought no more about it, he removed Magnus’s scarf from the pocket in his coat, and wrapped it around her neck. His fingers brushed the tender skin and they both visible shivered. When he pulled Baeliss on her feet she began to walk a little, and stumbled on her weak leg, Alec became more cautious around her. He caught her in his arms, preventing her from falling, and she smiled, grateful. Alec looked straight into her eyes, her hot breath mingled with his own. Then it didn’t, he looked down, and saw that she had fallen unconscious. Alec fell back onto the couch, hand on her forehead, the temperature had risen just a little. There was no use in awakening her, so Alec resulted into lifting her, bridal-style, he avoided her wounds cautiously. He hailed a cab and placed her against his lap for the rest of the journey, Alec chose it would be better to take her to the Institute, until she got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudo, comment, subscribe...


	7. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s quite the thing isn't she?” Jace’s eyebrows quirked, Alec scowled. “You seem very close to her. Finally decided to join the Straight guy cult. Well done, I’m relieved you got over that sparkly, gay sonic the hedgehog.” Alec growled at his words, not enjoying this, as he was in a very bad mood already.
> 
> “I have not joined your ‘Straight Guy cult.’ And she’s only here because she needs to heal, remember, oath to protect the world and all…” Alec waved his hands in the air, not enjoying his sibling’s presence much.

Baeliss woke up as soon as they reached the Institute. She held onto his arm for support. Baeliss constantly turned her head slightly to stare at the handsome man who had saved her life. She was vaguely aware that Alec had noticed her staring, but he said nothing about it. He was so caring; Baeliss felt unusually attracted to Alec, none of the boy’s she met till this day were this nice.

Inside the Institute, Alec walked into the kitchen, motioning to the girl to follow. Jace and Isabelle’s plates were empty, they must have already eaten. Alec grabbed the extra pancakes and handed them over to the girl, she took them gratefully. She ate slowly, the look on her face made Alec’s heart flutter. Baeliss had finished eating and was staring at Alec intently.

“They’re delicious. Who made them?” She asked eagerly.

Alec blushed embarrassed. “Uhh…I did.” Her eyes widened.

“I’ve never tasted anything this good in a long time.” She went on. Then the atmosphere was silent again. Baeliss looked down at herself, her clothing was torn in several places and she shivered. Wait, whose coat was she wearing? It was large, warm, and smelt like sandalwood, it must be Alec’s. Alec caught Baeliss’ look and he got up from his seat. He slipped his hand into her own, and led her somewhere. The Institute situated of many large rooms and windy staircases, Baeliss felt lost after passing so many identical halls. Finally, they reached their destination, and Alec walked in first. The room was massive, inside were obstacle courses, weapons and ropes hanging in every direction and in the middle of the room were two people battling with swords against each other. One was a boy with blond hair; he looked smaller than Alec, but as lean as he was. The other person was a girl, with black hair like Alec’s and long legs, huge heels made her even taller. The girl was beautiful. Alec stood in the doorway, still grasping Baeliss’ hand. The girl saw Alec and stopped whatever she was doing abruptly.  The boy following too. Weapons clattered to the floor and the two walked up to Alec.

“Hey Alec…” The girl eyed Baeliss curiously and Alec glared at her. The boy asked the girl’s unspoken question.

“Who’s the damsel?” The boy asked, straightforward.

Alec ignored Jace, he was really not bothered to attend to Jace’s behaviour.

“Hi. I’m Baeliss…”  Baeliss perked up.

“She speaks!” Jace yelled in accomplishment.

“Baeliss, huh. Never heard that name before. ” The girl said.

“Yep. People tell me that a lot.”

“Anyway. Isabelle can you lend Baeliss some clothes?” Alec asked Isabelle.

The girl, Isabelle, nodded without any further arguments, and she gave Baeliss some of her more casual outfits to wear, with that, she left Alec and Baeliss. Baeliss made a small coughing sound and Alec understood her gesture, he turned himself, giving the girl some privacy. After he heard the rustling stop, he turned himself again, and his breath was stolen from him. She wore a turquoise sleeveless shirt that ruffled at the hem, lace was weaved in at the chest and hugged her ample frame perfectly. The trousers were a mint colour, and tight looking, softening the menacing look of the shirt, they were rolled up once at the ankles and on her feet she wore baby blue coloured ballet pumps. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun, loose strands cornered her sharp jawbones, and Alec was left staring.  Baeliss smiled softly at his reaction, and she walked over to him quietly. Up close Alec saw that Baeliss’ eyes were tired and it looked like she was struggling to walk.

“When was the last time you slept?” Alec spoke gently.

“Two days ago.” Baeliss’ eyes were sad, and Alec didn’t understand why.

“That won’t do. Come along, you need rest, and I’ll give you some medicine for that fever your catching.”

“I haven’t got a fever…”

“You will, in less than twenty four hours, trust me, I know.”

And Baeliss found herself trusting this black haired boy, she found that she couldn’t trust anyone the same way she did for Alec.

Alec held Baeliss against his arm securely, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other on her arm. She limped into several hallways, and before she knew it, she was in a large room filled with several beds and medical equipment. Tenderly, he lifted Baeliss’ injured leg onto the bed, and fluffed the pillow behind her head, she looked up to Alec, his eyes were so beautiful, shining with care, and Baeliss thought she could stare in them all day. Before her head hit the pillow, Alec removed the pin holding her bun and her hair spread across the white pillow. Alec wiped the back of his hand slowly against her cheek, his finger lingered on the corner of his mouth. He shook out of his trance, walking to the corner of the room. Over there, he mixed a pink powder with water with swiftness, the spoon rattled against the glass as he mixed. Once he finished, he walked back to Baeliss, she glared at the unusual coloured concoction. Alec chuckled at her child like behaviour.

“Don’t worry, its tasteless.” Alec stated.

“Is it poisonous?” She asked.

Alec looked hurt for a second, it disappeared as soon as it came, and he replaced it with a joke.

“Have a little faith… No, it relieves sickness.” Alec said. Baeliss’ look gave off the fact that she still didn’t trust the drink.

“I swear by the angel, it is not poisonous.” Alec said.

“When a shadow hunter swears on the angel then it cannot be broken.” He explained it warily, as If he’d done it a million times before.

“I know what it is.” Baeliss answers. Alec was left confused, she was a mundane, how could she know that, he waved off his thoughts and lifted Baeliss, his hand resting on the small of her back.  She drank the medicine, and she felt the tingle of the powder set off to work on her dry throat, Alec laid her back down, and she fell asleep straight away.

 

* * *

 

Outside the Institute, Alec bumped into his irritating siblings, who must’ve been really eager for answers. Their faces gave of the fact that they were.

“Spill.” Isabelle directed at Alec, he sighed in frustration. Alec knew it would be better to tell everything to his sister, without any changes, well, maybe a little.

“She was attacked by a Ravener, and I brought her here to heal.”

Jace eyed Baeliss through the open door.

“She’s quite the thing isn’t she?” Jace’s eyebrows quirked, Alec scowled. “You seem very close to her. Finally decided to join the Straight guy cult. Well done, I’m relieved you got over that sparkly, gay sonic the hedgehog.” Alec growled at his words, not enjoying this, as he was in a very bad mood already.

“I have not joined your ‘Straight Guy cult.’ And she’s only here because she needs to heal, remember, oath to protect the world and all…” Alec waved his hands in the air, not enjoying his sibling’s presence much.

“Too bad… Don’t worry, we’re always open to new members.” Jace laughed, patting Alec’s shoulder before staggering off down the hall.

“She’s not a mundane is she?” Isabelle asked, as soon as Jace was out of earshot.

“I’m pretty sure she has the Sight, and she’s knows some things about Shadow hunters.”

“There’s only one way to check.” Isabelle pushed Alec out of the doorway, walking into the Infirmary.

“No, it’s dangerous, what if she is a mundane?”

“Alec, this is a gut feeling.” Isabelle reassured. Alec muttered something unintelligible. Isabelle heard him anyway.

“Hmm, Alec?” Her eyes glared daggers at Alec, he backed away innocently. She bent over Baeliss, removing her stele from her pocket.

“Let me do it.”

“Good, you can take the blame if something bad happens.”

“Shut up.” Alec sighed at his sister.

Alec leaned a bit over the bed, drawing an iratze at her injured elbow. The rune gleamed, and vanished slowly, Baeliss didn’t stir, and there wasn’t blood pouring out of her mouth, so it was clear she wasn’t a mundane. Isabelle tested her arm, moving it around, it seemed perfectly fine, she removed the bandage, and the scar was just a small line now, barely noticeable. She turned her head up to Alec, who seem surprised, and smirked victoriously.

“See. My gut never fails me.”

“Whatever.” Alec moved his stele to Baeliss’ leg, rolling up the surprisingly stretchy trousers to her knee. He traces the rune just below her knee, holding her leg lightly, her skin felt warm under his hands, he felt tingles in his veins. Isabelle watched his every move contently, there was something odd about how Alec reacted around this girl, and she just couldn’t place it. Again, the rune worked, disappearing on her skin, Alec rolled Baeliss’ trouser back down to her ankle, replacing the leg onto the bed. The two siblings were silent. Alec stared at Baeliss as she slept, and Isabelle stared at Alec, she knew Alec wasn’t going to pay much attention to her, so she left unspoken.

That night, Alec slept on the bed next to Baeliss, he had moved it closer, leaving only a small space in-between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo, comment , subscribe, yada yada yada... Crap chapter name, I know.


	8. Tragedies Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s presence left him with so much hope, hope for a future with Alec. Magnus knew there would never be a relationship, it wouldn't work, and Magnus was too depressed to fall back into betrayal...

Back at Magnus’ apartment, Magnus felt the cold return, even though the heating was working perfectly fine. Alec’s presence left him with so much hope, hope for a future with Alec. Magnus knew there would never be a relationship, it wouldn’t work, and Magnus was too depressed to fall back into betrayal.  He was surprised to hear from Alec today, he didn’t sound at all heart broken, in fact, he didn’t sound like anything, and he had put on a top-notch façade. Emotionless and all. Instead, he came in carrying a girl. Pretty she was, Magnus just didn’t understand why Alec was with her. Looking down, she was scarred and bloody, around her wounds was a piece of cloth, unmistakably Alec’s sweater, since he wore only his shadow hunter waistcoat in the cold. On Alec’s hands there were white bandages, wrapped without care, blood was splatted on them. Alec held his weapons on his belt, his bow on his shoulder. From the doorway, where Magnus stood, he watched Alec stroke the girl’s hair, like she wasn’t a random stranger, but she was. It took Magnus quite a while for Alec to not be so self-conscious around Magnus, and here he was, freely touching this random girl. In the gesture, there was so much care and kindness, Magnus found himself thinking that could’ve been him to Alec were stroking.

It wasn’t. After Magnus had cured the girl, he returned to his place by the door, it was now closed, slightly open so he could see what Alec was doing. He watched as Alec stared at the girl, he was very gentle around her, like she was a small doll. The look on the girl’s face was priceless, she was bashful and overall embarrassed, and Alec blushed. Only he made Alec blush like that, obviously that was not the case. Magnus eavesdropped on their conversation they seemed to get along with each other well. His heart shuddered a little then, when Alec took out Magnus’s gift scarf and wrapped it around that girl’s neck. He officially hated that girl. What made him ache even more was when Alec took out two hundred dollars out of his pocket. He must have thought that if he didn’t pay for what Magnus did, then he would be taking advantage of their relationship, or might Magnus say, what was left of it. Magnus turned his thoughts back to Alec, he was so sincere to this mundane, and his eyes showed genuine kindness, he lifted the unconscious girl in his arms, and exited Magnus’ apartment. Magnus ran over the window and watched Alec from outside. Alec sat into the cab, and inside Magnus just barely saw the girl resting on Alec’s lap before the car speeded off.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Baeliss woke up; feeling wonderful, and no longer exhausted, beside her, Alec held her hand. When she turned her head, she saw that he was awake; his eyes were open, staring at the ceiling. They were unmoving, Baeliss felt it would be better not to interrupt Alec’s thoughts, since his face showed that he might not like it if he were interrupted. Several minutes later and Baeliss let out a strangled cough, she couldn’t keep in any longer, and Alec instantly looked over to her. Baeliss smiled warmly, she was very grateful for what Alec had done for her. She watched as Alec shot up and reached to feel her forehead, his hands were comfortably cold, and she felt herself shudder. He grabbed some water from the side of the bed, and Baeliss gulped it down with need. Her dry throat softened, she no longer felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper against it.

“You slept for two whole days.” Alec announced. Baeliss’ eyes widened.

“I was starting to wonder I did something wrong.”  Baeliss’ face questioned him.

“Your wounds, we used an iratze to heal it, we didn’t know if you were a mundane or not…” Alec gabbled on.

“We?” Baeliss was completely lost in this.

“Me and Izzy, my sister.”

“So I’m healed.” Baeliss’ eyes were eager, Alec felt himself hoping this girl would stay a little longer.

“Yeah… I can drop you off to your house…if you want.”

“Oh… I was hoping you’d allow me to stay here for a day or two, I have nowhere to go, and you seem really nice.” Baeliss stuttered, blushing at her last few words.

“That’s no problem at all. Wait, why have you nowhere to go?”

“Ah… you see that day, when you saved me from that ugly demon, I was kind of ‘escaping’ from my aunt’s house. She’s horrible, and she absolutely despises the idea of me wanting to be shadow hunter.”

“So you are one of us.”

“Yes, my parents were going to begin training with me.”

“Why didn’t they?”

Baeliss felt tears well up in her eyes.

“My parents died in a demon attack, a day before I was going to get my first rune.” The tear she was holding slipped out, Alec noticed and brought Baeliss’ head towards his chest in a comforting embrace.

“I’m sure your parents would’ve been proud to see you be so strong, since all these years living with your aunt.” Alec held Baeliss in his strong arm, not letting go. Tears soaked his shirt, Alec did not mind, this girl was hurt, and it was a Shadow hunter’s duty to help the hurt ones. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Baeliss’ breath evened out, she didn’t move from Alec’s chest. She liked the feeling, a lot.

“My aunt was a shadow hunter, and she fell in love with a mundane. The clave didn’t approve of the relationship, my uncle wasn’t quite trustworthy. She got disowned from the Clave, after they refused to their wedding, she got stripped off her marks and has been living as a Mundie ever since. When my parents passed, the Clave had no other choice but to send me to her. They couldn’t go to anyone else. She always hated the Nephilim, my aunt, so she hated me. She wouldn’t allow me to do anything I wanted, and she was very harsh with me, not with her own children. That’s why I chose to run.”

Alec was silent, listening to what Baeliss had to say contently.

“I found that there was an Institute nearby.” Baeliss waved her arms, gesturing around the place. “I was going to come to you lot for a refuge, what I’d didn’t expect was to be attacked by a Ravener.”

“Shadow hunters are taught to expect even the inevitable. But I can understand your situation, a child who has lost their parental figures at such a young age is truly disheartening. You must have knew nothing about the Shadow hunter world.” Alec said.

“Actually, I know the basics of being a shadow-hunter. My mother left me a copy of her _Codex,_ it was like her personal diary. I read it every day, she write all her personal thoughts in there, battle techniques. It’s probably the last thing I have that reminds me of how amazing she is.” Baeliss said, with her eyes closed.

They sat in silence, Baeliss was hugging Alec’s waist, breathing in the unique aroma of Alec, and Alec head rested on hers, he clasped his hands around her back.

“Can we go back to the park, I left my bag somewhere over there.”  Baeliss pulls from Alec, looking into his eyes.

“Sure. Take a bath first though.”

Baeliss scoffs in mock. “Is that your way to say a girl smells?”

“No, I’m saying it because you’ve been sleeping for two days, you’ll feel more relaxed after a warm bath.” Alec answers seriously.

“Ok, but I need clothes.”

“Borrow Izzy’s, we can go shopping for some later.”  Baeliss plopped off the bed and stretches her muscles, motioning for Alec to take the lead. Alec retrieves some clothing from Isabelle, after a short argument, Alec doesn’t mention it to Baeliss, because, well, it was about her. Baeliss bids her farewell, entering the bathroom, and taking a very relaxing bath. An hour and a half later, Alec gets worried, Baeliss has not came out of the bathroom, and the water is constantly running. Alec walked over to the door and knocked once, and said.

“Baeliss, are you okay in there?” The water turns off abruptly, and he hears the clank of the floorboard.

“Sorry, got lost in my thoughts, I’ll be out in a second.” Baeliss answers quickly, and Alec sighs in relief.

Ten minutes later, Baeliss exits the room, steam escaping along with her. The haze clouds Alec’s vision, Baeliss looks like an Angel that just dropped out of heaven. Today, she wears all white clothing. Flowery white blouse, with a white tank top underneath, white three-quarter length trousers and white wedged hi tops, sprinkled with sequins. Above all else, she wears a white mid-length leather jacket. Her hair is tied up in a loose French braid, Alec used to do Isabelle’s hair when they were young, so he knows a lot of different hair styles, and how to do them. She carries a natural smell of roses and candyfloss. Sweet. On her neck is a rose-gold petal shaped necklace, details outline it, and it goes perfectly with her outfit.

Alec shakes his head visibly, he offers Baeliss his hand, and she takes it.

“Nice necklace. I didn’t see you with it before.”

“It was a gift from my mother, and I had tucked it in my shirt earlier, so you couldn’t see it.”

“Hmm, we’re here.” Alec says loudly, he enters the weapon’s room with Baeliss in tow. Baeliss’ eyes widen in awe, as she stares at the vast expanse of weaponry. Baeliss slip her hand out off Alec’s, Alec immediately misses the warmth. He watches as she caresses the swords, twisting the nun-chucks around her wrist, finally resting her hand on the silver bow and arrow, she takes it of the wrack and slings it on her arm, testing several stances, and pulling the arrow back, but not releasing it. Alec takes some seraph blades and motions for Baeliss to follow him. She begins to return the weapon, but Alec’s hand stops her, he shakes his head, continuing to walk, with Baeliss with behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this, I was quite caught up in one of my other fic's , totally forgot about updating this.


End file.
